Organzation XIII Groceries
by Sapphirus
Summary: What happens when you put the Organization XIII and Walmart together? read and find out xD


**Axel Sapphirus: **this is an idea I got from reading a comic from a friend on Deviant art, I'm gonna make the story a bit different so I won't fee like I'm stealing an idea. This will definitely be an OOC scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Organization XII Grocery Shopping**

**Part one, gay moments, scary lists**

Organization XIII members sat in their quarters, doing what they do all the time on their spare time, Larxene did her girly things, Axel struggled with his hair, Xaldin's Side burns were overgrowing and the damn shaver was broken, Xigbar's guns were rusting on some areas, and so on. The Superior's voice was heard all over the castle then

"ALL MEMBERS REPORT TO THE FRONT OF THE CASTLE, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING, NOW!" his voice roared in their ears.

They all rushed out, falling on each other "Ouch, get the fuck off me!" Axel whined being under the pile. "Come, we have no time to waste!" Xemnas tapped his foot, arms crossed. The van was parked behind him.

"Why the hell are we going shopping?" Zexion blinked. The rest just rolled their eyes. "Because we're running out of thing you emo shithead!" Larxene scolded. "Ok give me the list Larx" the silvered hair waited. "Here enjoying shopping boys" she giggled evilly. They're eyes twitched, wondering what it was for. "Hey being with you guys is tough enough, I need some piece and quiet!" she frowned going back inside. Vexen waved at them too" have fun" he said expressionless.

"In the van now!" he commanded, all the guys sucked their teeth, squeezing in the back, Xaldin sat in the front. "Get your hands off my ass you fag!" Axel slapped Demyx's hand away from him. Demyx cried like a girl "Hey you sat on it first!" he frowned like a cgil, he took out his secret book named **_How to please your man_. "**What the fuck, Demmy…" Lexeaus peeked from the back seat. He hid the book fast. "I founf it in the van, its not mines!" he slid it back into his trench coat. "Guys shut the fuck up back there!" Xemnas turned around still having hand on the stearing wheel. "

"Xemmy watch out damnit!" Xaldin shouted, seeing he was about to hit Sora and Riku's vehicle, the keybladers eyes widened "No!" they saw their fate. "AHHHHHHHH!" they guys all held onto to each other. Rikus and sora's vehicle crashed over the cliff, exploding. "Xemmy keep you eyes on the road will ya!" Xaldin was unconscious, and received a big bump on his head. "Hahahaha that was great!" Axel snorted seeing the auto kill of the heros. "Just shut up and let me drive!" Xemans glared at the road.

5 minutes later they arrived to Walmart, they parked their van in a handicapped zone which was illegal on their part. "Why are we parking here, no ones disabled!" Xigbar scratched his head. Xemnas brought his lasers out, blowing up Leaxeus. "Now there is" he grinned getting out the car, followed by the rest.

"Xaldin stay in the car!" Xemnas stopped him before he came out. 'Why?" he questioned. "Last time you shopped, animals and people lost lives" he insulted, chuckling a bit.

They walked into the store standing in one spot, Roxas came in last. Xemnas brought out the 3 page lists "Ok guys, there's 3 pages to the list, page one's list is, Apples, Tuna fish, Italian bread, vanilla Ice cream, Cool Whip, fresh strawberries, hot wax, Ultimately spikey standing hair gel, men thongs.

"Wtf, who ordered those?" Axel cracked up. "None of your damn business!" Demyx squealed, grabbing the list, giving it to Zexion to hide. "Oh my gosh they're gay, totally gay lol!" Xigbar cried laughing, followed by Axel, hey received a glare from him, Xexion got all panicky.

"Uhh ok, page 2, list is PS2 system, Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 game, toe nail clippers, anit-aging cream, lubricant, and red paint?" his eyes twitched at the lubricant one. "What do you faggies do behind my back?" he glared behind them. "I'm not gay, I go with Kairi in secret ways, shes my bitch!" Axel said proudly. "Good for you, dick is better than puss puss" Xigbar snorted. Axel scooted away from him. "You scare me…" he sweat dropped.

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "And list 3 is T……A…..M… P…he couldn't read Larxene's handwriting. "I can't see it barely, shes a bad writter!" he got all pissy, then he saw. "TAMPONS?." his eyes widened in shock. "Ewwww! Gross!" the guys gagged, they grabbed the 1 and 2 pages so fast, Xemnas missed it. "Uhhh Xemmy you take care of that, well do the others!" Xigbar zoomed off, followed by Axel and dazed out Roxas.

Xemnas stood there, with death glares "I hate you all…" he crumbled the list a bit.

The guys stood there looking at the hanwriting

"Whoa he should talk, his handwriting totally bites, groceries looks like grocones!" Xigbar looked at Axel. "Hurr hurr Grocones, that's Spanish for Balls!" Demyx snickered. Xigbar stared at him, "What? Why would you know--" Axel shook his head. "That's Cajones dumbass!" he corrected him. Roxas turned around from his searchings.

"….Axel how do you know that" his gave a dumbfounded look to him. Xibar pushed the guys along, throwing a paper to Roxas. "We'll tell you when you get older little guy, go and find some of these for me will ya" he shooed him off. "don't touch me. Eww" Axel walked away from Demyx.

Roxas stared at the folded up note, opening it, it had a heart by the word. "CONDOMS! " he fainted.

The guys stood in an area, then tuned around towards Demyx. Giving evil grins "And you shopping fool, abused foreign language" Xigbar schemed. "Penalty time!" Axel declared.

Xemnas stood in the females ile, staring panicky at all the female items. "Kingdom Hearts strike me where I stand…please…."he shivered.

A cart was shot past behind him "AHHHHH!" a in danger Demyx shot down the hall of the store stuck in a shopping cart, he crashed in a tower of watermelons, Xemnas didn't even notice the whole scene.

Roxas looked at the boxes of condoms, not knowing which ones to get, then he saw.." THEY COME IN SIZES?

To be continued…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Axel Sapphirus: **Ok part 2 will be added soon, as I said everythings not really my credit, I credit it to BlackLillian on deviant art, she made it all funny in her comic, I just added different things to it.


End file.
